


Reluctantly

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [155]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctantly

“I’m too tired, Wes, go away.” Hobbie swatted at the hand that was poking him in the chest and tried to roll over in his bunk.

“Aw, come on Hobbie, it isn’t that early and there are things to do, people to see and annoy, Wedge to harass. You know, important stuff.” Wes sat back on his heels, looking at his friend critically. “You know Tycho would have us all awake in a short while anyway, so let’s be up and avoid him. He’d just give us some kind of task to do if he catches us.”

Hobbie’s eyes opened, reluctantly, and he glared at Wes for several seconds before sighing loudly and sitting up. “Alright, I can’t argue against that. Tycho does have that whole thing about rising at dawn and getting to work. Someone should remind him that dawn is different on every planet, and this base doesn’t even have a dawn since we’re stationary in the asteroid belt.”

Wes stood slowly, rubbing his knee as it creaked, “Ugh, I’m getting old, my joints are already failing me.”

Hobbie snickered, “Be glad that you can say that, it could be worse and you could have died young.”

Wes frowned, “No, I refuse to grow up or get old. I am going to be young forever, even if I have to bribe a records clerk to fix the documents for me.”

“Whatever you say Wes, but it was your knee that was giving you trouble, so maybe it’s your own body that you need to bribe.” Hobbie swung his legs over the side of his bunk, “I don’t have that problem since my mechanicals are easily replaced.”

“True, maybe that would be an argument for losing a limb.” Wes rubbed his chin and studied Hobbie’s bare legs, until Hobbie kicked him in the shin. “Sorry, thinking.”

“Well, stop doing that, it will only lead to more trouble.”


End file.
